Hayate No Gotoku x Kuroshitsuji
by JK and CJ
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Ciel bertemu dengan Nagi? Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca! :D Mind To Review?


**WARNING : OOC, ANEH, DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING. KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO. HAYATE NO GOTOKU BELONGS TO HATA KENJIRO.**

A/N : Oke, Fic saya yang kedua. Awalnya sih saya berniat untuk lanjutin fanfic Kuroshitsuji yang pertama, berhubung gadapet ide, jadi bikin baru de. Oh iya, thanks buat **Matsumoto Sayaka, Azalea Maurish, Fuo-chan, sebby hana, Kagami Hikari, The Unknown Reader.  
**

Review kalian sangat berharga buat saya lho! *lebay* Mungkin kalau cerita ini lumayan banyak yang review, saya akan lanjutin. Kayanya saya banyak ngomong nih, oke, cukup sampai disini curhatnya, MULAI~

* * *

Suatu hari di Mansion keluaraga Sanzenin…

"Nona, saya membawa barang yang anda minta." Kata Hayate sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Oh, terimakasih Hayate." Jawab Nagi yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Sibuk gambar tentunya. Mari kita lihat, wow, Nagi lagi gambar ikan klepek-klepek di lantai.

"Yup. Sama-sama, nona." Kata Hayate sambil menaruh barang bawaannya itu dan tersenyum. (senyum-senyum sendiri? Jangan bikin saya takut deh! *plak*) "Ngomong-ngomong, itu untuk apa nona?" Lanjut Hayate

"Huh? Apa?" Kata Nagi yang lagi gambar ikan dimakan kucing.(Ini Nagi mau bikin apa ya?)

"Mesin waktu itu."

"School Project." Kata Nagi yang lagi gamb-(Eits, masa gambar mulu, bosen!Readers juga bosen dong liat Nagi gambar ikan mulu. Kita ganti aja) sambil membuang kertas gambarnya itu.

"Ooh. Tumben ya, nona memikirkan tugas sekolah. Biasanya nona kan suka bolos dan tidak peduli."

"..Gara-gara berita dari sekolah, katanya, kalau bisa membuat laporan dari sesuatu yang menarik, bisa bolos sekolah 1 bulan Full." Nagi menjelaskan.

"Ooh, pantas saja." Kata Hayate sambil sweat drop.

"Bisakah kita coba sekarang?" Tanya Nagi yang sudah selesai menggambar lalu beranjak dari kursi .

"Mungkin tidak sekarang, nona."

"Kenapa?"

"Sa….saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Saya harus mempelajarinya dahulu."

"Bukannya kamu yang membuat mesin ini?"

"B-bukan nona. Saya dapat mesin ini dari Klaus." Hayate sepertinya ga percaya ma Klaus -.-

"…Tidak apa-apa. Kita coba saja dulu. Hmm…" Kata Nagi sambil mengamati mesin waktu itu. Ia pun merasa tertarik pada sebuah tombol berwarna merah. Karena rasa ingin tahunya itu, ia langsung memencet tombol itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sementara itu, di Phantomhive Mansion…(waktu saya mundurin jadi pagi)

"Selamat pagi, Bocchan." Kata Sebastian sambil membuka tirai korden yang masih ditutup."Hari ini cerah,ya." Tambah Sebastian, lalu ia berjalan menuju kereta dorongannya untuk menyiapkan teh.

"*menguap* Pagii..Sebastian…" Sahut Ciel sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang mewah itu dengan rambut yang super acak-acakan.

"Ini teh anda, Bocchan." Sebastian menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat ke Ciel.

"Terimakasih." Kata Ciel sambil mengambil teh hangatnya itu dari tangan Sebastian. Sebastian pun bersiap-siap untuk menggantikan baju tuan mudanya itu.

BACK TO SANZENIN MANSION

"A-apa yang nona lakukan?" Teriak Hayate dengan tampang _shock._

"Tidak ada! Hanya menekan tombol berwarna merah ini!" Jawab Nagi dengan tampang _innocent_ gitu. Tiba-tiba, mesin itu menyala dan menyedot semua orang yang ada di ruangan. Oh iya, saya lupa nyebutin siapa aja yang ada di ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu, ada Hayate(Pasti dong! kalo gaada, yang daritadi ngomong sama Nagi siapa?), Nagi, terus ada…_WHAT_? A-ada TAMA!

(LATAR TEMPAT BERUBAH MENJADI DI DEPAN PINTU MASUK MANSION KELUARGA PHANTOMHIVE)

Dua manusia dan satu hewan-disingkat ketiga makhluk hidup-jatuh ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu besar dan indah. Hayate dan Nagi baru sadar kalau mereka itu ada di depan pintu masuk sebuah mansion besar dan mewah.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja, nona?" Tanya Hayate sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Nagi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Nagi sambil memegang tangan Hayate."Kita ini dimana ya?" Lanjut Nagi.

"Sepertinya di depan pintu masuk sebuah mansion, nona. Tapi saya tidak tahu pasti dimana keberadaan kita bertiga."

"Daripada kita berdiam disini, lebih baik menjelajahi tempat ini, bukan? Ayo!" Lalu Nagi menarik baju Hayate dan menyeret Tama.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Nagi mengetuk pintu mansion itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang perempuan berambut merah yang dikuncir dua. Dari bajunya, ia sudah terlihat seperti maid_. _Orang itu pastilah Maylene.

"Ada apa ya? Mau minta sumbangan?" Tanya Maylene sambil memegang sapu yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan seisi mansion.

"Gak lah!" Nagi berteriak karena ga terima perkataan Maylene tadi.

'_Masa orang yang berpakaian rapi seperti saya dan Nagi dibilang mau minta sumbangan, sih? Mata nya burem kali ya!_' batin Hayate dalam hatinya. (Hayate ga liat ya kalau maid ini pake kacamata super gede?) "Maafkan atas kelakuan majikan saya ini. Kami kemari karena sebuah kecelakaan. Apakah anda bisa memberitahu kami dimana ini?" Tanya Hayate dengan sangat ramah.

"Oh, iya, maafkan saya *membungkuk*. Ini di Inggris, lebih tepatnya lagi di kediaman Phantomhive."

"HAH? DI INGGRIS?" Nagi teriak-teriak. Maklum, Nagi kan tinggalnya di Jepang.

* * *

DI KAMAR CIEL

"Hm? Ada suara apa itu?" Tanya Ciel dengan tampang cengo pangkat lima.

"Mungkin kucing, Bocchan." Jawab Sebastian dengan tenang sambil memakaian Ciel sepatu.

"Kucing gamungkin bisa ngomong!" Kata Ciel dengan tegas. Sebastian selesai memakaian sepatu Ciel.

"Oh iya, ya. Maafkan saya atas kesalahan ini." Jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat. "Saya akan mengecek dulu. Mohon ijinkan saya untuk kebawah." Lanjut Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk artinya, 'ya'. Sebastian pun meninggalkan kamar Ciel dan bergegas menuju lantai bawah.

* * *

A/N : Review Please! Thanks all!


End file.
